herofandomcom-20200223-history
Murray (Sly Cooper)
Murray, the brawn, is the tritagonist of the Sly Cooper series. He is a male hippopotamus with pink skin and brown eyes. He is best friends with Sly Cooper and Bentley, and is a member of the Cooper Gang. He has a great love for his Van, which he drives when the gang needs a quick getaway. Murray first appeared in Sly Cooper and the Thievius Raccoonus at the age of 18. His current age is unknown as he was 20 in Sly 2: Band of Thieves, 21 in Sly 3: Honor Among Thieves, but an unknown amount of time passed between that and the fourth game. His demeanor changed drastically between the first and second games, going from a timid getaway driver, to someone much more fearless, often throwing himself into dangerous situations just for the thrill of it. He was voiced by Chris Murphy in all of his game appearances. Appearance Murray is a pink anthropomorphic hippopotamus with brown eyes and is depicted of having a muscular upper body and round belly. In Thievius Raccoonus he's barefooted and wore a blueish green t-shirt and a light blue scarf. In Sly 2 he donned a maroon wrestler's mask, finger-less red driving gloves and a double holed brown belt with a gold buckle. He also wore driving googles and black, white laced shoes. In Sly 3 he briefly wore dreamtime makeup and a short yellow cape while under the apprenticeship of the Guru before returning to the Cooper Gang. In Thieves in Time his belt buckle is now a large wrestler's plate adorned with the Cooper gang's logo. His shoes have been changed to white with red stripes and the middle of the back of his mask has a vertical yellow stripe going down it. Personality TBA History In circumstances that have never been revealed, Murray was orphaned at a young age. He was raised at the Happy Camper Orphanage where he met his lifelong friends, Sly and Bentley. At some point during his youth, Murray learned how to drive by hot-wiring cars. He later got a job as a pizza delivery boy, but was fired after dropping too many pizzas. During their time at the orphanage, the trio made a plan to steal cookies from the headmistress, Ms. Puffin. In the middle of the night, Sly sneaked into Puffin's office to grab the cookie jar while Murray stood by as getaway driver. The "heist" was cut short when the night janitor entered Puffin's office. Promising to keep Sly from getting caught, Murray pedaled his tricycle (the getaway vehicle) away at full speed. However, the tricycle had no brakes, and they crashed. Murray apologized, but cheered up after seeing that Sly had managed to dump the cookies into his hat at the last second. ''Sly Cooper and the Thievius Raccoonus'' When he was 18 years old, Murray accompanied Sly and Bentley around the world to defeat the members of the Fiendish Five, who had killed Sly's father and stolen the pages of the Thievius Raccoonus. While he mainly acted as the team's getaway driver, Murray made several ventures into the field in order to help Sly retrieve treasure keys. After defeating Clockwerk, Sly contemplated on Murray's bravery and remarked that he couldn't have defeated the Fiendish Five without him. After restoring the Thievius Raccoonus to its former glory, the Cooper Gang planned to steal a valuable statue called the Venus de Whalo from forger Dimitri Lousteau and his fiancé, Beverly D'Oinkeau. Arriving in Monaco, Murray and Bentley waited outside while Sly sneaked inside Dimitri's mansion. Sly was caught, so Murray came to his rescue by taking out the security guards that surrounded him. Disguised as the guards, the trio lured D'Oinkeau and Inspector Carmelita Fox (who D'Oinkeau had hired to guard the statue) into the attic. Then, they stole the Venus de Whalo. Outside, Murray loaded the statue into the Cooper Van. Although the theft was a success, Bentley mentioned that they had to wait 45 minutes for their scheduled boat to arrive. Sly left to distract Carmelita while Murray and Bentley waited. 45 minutes later, the Gang narrowly escaped from Carmelita with the Venus de Whalo in tow. ''Sly 2: Band of Thieves'' Spurred on by the minor changes at the end of the first game, Murray has now completely changed from his previously fearful self. He has also taken on the habit of referring to himself in the third person. Even with his new-found combat prowess however, he still has a passion for driving. He helps the team greatly with the many uses of his great strength, his driving skill, and his excellent ability in battle. Murray's sheer power saves the team on multiple occasions. Murray takes quite a few psychological blows during the course of the game however. First heavily insulted by Rajan, whom refers to him as a "Fat, Pathetic Weakling". His inner rage is also shown by his love of smashing stuff. Although this doesn't faze Murray much, The Contessa profiles a captured Murray and attempts to culture him as a form of brain washing. Although Murray fights this off eventually and turns the tables, Murray's inner anger is brought to spotlight. The greatest blows to Murray come in the last leg of the game, when Murray's beloved van must be sacrificed in order to get the team onto Arpeggio's airship, although he quickly overcomes his loss and works his best to defeat Clock-la while in sync with Sly and Bentley. His loss of the van pales in comparison however to what happens next. At the climax of the game Murray must hold open Clock-la's mouth to allow Bentley to perform an important task; remove Clock-la's Hate Chip. Unfortunately, right after Bentley gets the chip off Clock-la, her beak closes violently on Bentley and cripples him for life. Due to not paying attention until he heard Bentley cry for help, Murray is forced to pick up Bentley from the beak as he can no longer walk and leaves Sly shocked as he walks away with Bentley in hands, leaving his gear behind. His wounds were deeper than it seemed, which later set his mood for the next game. ''Sly 3: Honor Among Thieves'' In Sly 3: Honor Among Thieves, Murray has given up his violent ways and becomes a pacifist under the guidance of a mysterious indigenous Australian shaman known as the Guru, contending with himself over the guilt he feels for Bentley's paralysis as well as his own anger. Eventually finding peace in himself, Murray is told by the Guru to travel the world on a soul-cleansing journey. He eventually winds up in Venice, Italy where Sly and Bentley find him. Sly and Bentley not only need him back for their next big heist, but also because they miss him terribly. Murray is at first reluctant because he wants to continue his journey "until the black water runs clear". Sly and Bentley figure out that this is because the local crime boss, Octavio, has been polluting the waters of Venice for dastardly reasons. When Murray meets Bentley the reunion is rather dramatic as Bentley emotionally pleads to Murray that he doesn't blame him for what happened. ''Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time'' Murray reprises his role as the Brawn of the Cooper Gang, as well as the driver of the Cooper Van in Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time. The developers have said that he has matured since the last game, however, he still seems about the same as he was before. After Sly 3, Murray entered the pro-racing circuit, stock-van class, but had to switch to demolition derby because no one would sponsor him, a result of his high insurance premiums. Bentley asks Murray if he would rejoin the gang, and he quickly agrees. In the third episode, Murray helps Caveman 'Bob' Cooper train and get back in shape. In one mission, he tries to climb the ice on the wall, but to no avail, Bentley says they don't have the time and calls 'Bob' to climb the wall, Murray lost confidence, to the point where he didn't feel hungry, until he fought and beat Grizz. After Le Paradox's defeat, Murray began competing in pro wrestling, while still helping to search for Sly's whereabouts with Bentley and Carmelita. Gallery Images Murray.png Cooper Gang vs. Octavio (Beginning Scene).jpg Cooper Gang in Disguise.png One Photo of Sly, Bentley, Murray and Guru..jpg Cooper Gang in the Museum..jpg Fullgang quality.png Sly, Bentley, Murray and Carmelita in the Wild West.jpg Murray the Brawn.png Navigation Category:Male Category:Honorable Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Brutes Category:Chaotic Good Category:Comic Relief Category:Gentle Giants Category:Selfless Category:Cowards Category:Wrathful Category:Sidekicks Category:Elementals Category:Martial Artists Category:Fighters Category:Wrestlers Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Big Good Category:Dimwits Category:Teenagers Category:Lethal Category:Outright Category:Inconclusive